The present invention relates to a sundial arrangement capable of indicating the time according to the position of the sun when the latter is apparent.
Sundials are known which are based on the displacement of the shadow of a style thrown on to a dial marked with the hours.
Such sundials, however, give an only approximative indication of the appropriate hour, which hour is never exactly accurate since the sun moves by a few degrees eastwards or westwards from is "true" position.
Moreover, such known sundials do not allow an easy reading from a distance, because of the insufficient contrast between the useful shadow and the illuminated surface of the dial.